Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vaporized-fuel processing apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
For example, a fuel tank for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine, such as an engine, is known. In this fuel tank, vaporized fuel is produced as a result of vaporization of the fuel, and a canister is provided for preventing the vaporized fuel from spreading to the atmosphere.
The canister is filled with, for example, an adsorbent, such as active carbon, and the vaporized fuel is adsorbed and captured by the adsorbent. When the internal combustion engine is to be driven, the vaporized fuel adsorbed and captured in the canister is introduced to an intake passage of the internal combustion engine via a purge passage. Accordingly, a large amount of vaporized fuel is prevented from being stored in the canister.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-237860 discloses a vaporized-fuel processing apparatus having a first purge port at the upstream side of a throttle valve in the intake passage and a second purge port in a venturi tube disposed at the downstream side of the intake passage. In the vaporized-fuel processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-237860, a pipe connected to the canister is connected to the second purge port, and a communication passage branching off from an intermediate section of this pipe is connected to the first purge port.